


Contrary to Fact

by via_ostiense



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Gen, Latin, Not English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres viae quibus cogitant: si Patroclus viveret.</p><p>(Three ways in which people think: if Patroculus were alive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrary to Fact

Sententiae omnis acierum Achaicorum, etiam Agamemnonis, cui culpae pars maior quibusquam est, idem sic incipiunt, etiamsi non finiunt: si Patroclus viveret.

Si Patroclus viveret, putat Ulixes, qui Nestorem secundum magis cuiquam Achaeorum sapientia praecedit et nullum dolo, fortasse furorem Achillis, qui dolore et culpae onere grave opprimatur, retineri posse. Nunc magis magisque in dies Peleides ut semivivus vivit et clarius solis radiis Ulixi nisi mox impetum faciant in Troiae moenia - in Hectorem, ex hominibus infelicissimum, qui manibus Patroclum percutere ausus est - nescioquo die surgent ut Achillem, amentem amici amissi amore, solum impetum in Troianos factum profectum esse inventuros esse. Deinde ferocissimo Achaeorum mortuo, in perpetuum hic manebunt, gerentes bellum Menelaui dignitatis causa, et nulla acies vincet. Ita cogitat, stratis sedens et uxoris suae filiique ignoti sui reminiscans.

Si Patroculus viveret, putat Thetis, mari maerens et fletu vado addens. Ita Ulixes, agnoscit filium suum mox moriturum esse accipit. Principio cum primum oculis suis Patroculum aspexisset, illum et filium suum a Parcis designatos esse sciverat. Animus duobus corporibus unus ut neuter sine altero longum vivere tempus possit. Ditis regno duos iterum iuncturos esse, putat. Sic sit. Modo paulum quomodo vita futura esset si Patroculus viveret, quia medullis suis certe scit eum vixisse et operae pretium non est alio modo cogitare, quomodo futurum fuisset. Multa millia annorum vixit et plus filio mortuo vivet; ullius mors parvi est.

Si Patroculus viveret, cogitat Achilles, et nihil plus putare potest. Dolorius est ut de nihilo cogitet. Pro doloribus dies cessatas meminit: cum Patroculo pugnat, cum Patroculo iocatur, cum Patroculo copias suas ducit, cum Patroculo imi regni deum superat, Patroculum ecfutatur et amanter complectitur, amantis nomen anhelans. diem quo Patroculo iterum se iuncturum esse exspectat.

 

 **Fabula reddita ad linguam Anglicam (a translation)**

The thoughts of every man in the Achaean troops, even of Agamemnon, who has a greater share of the fault than anyone else, begin in this same way, even if they do not end in the same way: if Patroculus were alive.

If Patroculus were alive, Odysseus thinks. Odysseus, who, following Nestor, excels more than any of the Greeks in wisdom, and following no one, in craftiness, thinks in this manner. Perhaps the rage of Achilles, who is weighed down by grief and by the heavy weight of his shame, could be held in check. Now, more and more every day, the son of Peleus lives as one who is half-dead and to Odysseus, it is clearer than the rays of the sun that if they don't soon make an attack against the walls of Troy - against Hector, the most ill-fated among men, who dared to strike a hand against Patroclus - on some day, he doesn't know which, they will wake to find that Achilles, driven insane by the love of his dead friend, has set out alone to bring battle against the Trojans. Then, after the fierciest of the Argives has died, they will stay here forever, fighting a war for the sake of Menelaus' honor, and neither side will be victorious. He thinks in this way, sitting on his bed and remembering his wife and his unknown son.

If Patroculus were alive, thinks Thetis, while she grieves in the sea and adds to the salt water with her weeping. Like Odysseus, she recognises that her son will die soon, and she accepts that. From the beginning, when she had first glanced upon Patroculus with her eyes, she had known that he and her son had been marked by the Fates. One soul in two bodies, so that neither one of the two can live for a long time without the other. The two shall be joined again in the kingdom of Hades, she thinks. As it should be. She only thinks a little about how life would be if Patroculus were alive, because in the marrows of her bones she knows for a certainty that he has died and that it is of little value to think in any other fashion, how it would have been. Thetis has lived for many thousands of years and after her son is dead, she will live for many thousands more; the death of one man is of small importance.

If Patroculus were alive, thinks Achilles, and he cannot think of anything more. It is too grievous, so he thinks about nothing. Instead of his sorrows, he remembers bygone days: he fights with Patroculus, he jokes with Patroculus, he leads his troops with Patroculus, and with Patroculus, he conquers the god of the infernal kingdom. He makes love to Patroculus and embraces him lovingly, gasping the name of his beloved. Achilles awaits the day when he will be joined again with Patroculus.


End file.
